GAME NIGHT
by CheezyLife02
Summary: it is a week before gradution. And the gang decides they what to do game night! Dimitri never turned. No one knows about them.Aka Dimitri and Rose
1. And so it Begins

GAME NIGHT. I have thought about these for some time know. and these takes place after SK. Dimitri never changed. And it is a week before Graduation. And they all ( Adrain,Lissa,Christian,Mia, Eddie, Rose, and of course Dimitri we can't forget about him.) decide to have. DRUM ROLE PLEASE. DUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. GAME NIGHT. So yea. It will be funny and awesome. I own nothing. When you read these read it in a deep voice.

Any way Enjoy the story and we all now it STAY CHEEZY.

giggles*

—

R pov.

I was sitting in Adrain's big ass room annoying the shit out of him.

" Hey, Adrain,Adrain,Hey Adrain,Adrain,Hey hey, Adrian." I said pocking his cheek. He was sitting on the coach and I was right next to him. He was looking at a magnesia.

" Yes Lil'Dampire." He asked. I smiled and yelled" HEY ADRAIN,ADRAIN,ADRAIN,HEY HEY,ADRAIN."

" WHAT, WHAT IS SO IMPOTENT THAT YOU NEED ME" He yelled. Lissa was also in the room. She was across from use in the love seat. She was reading the People magnesia.

she looked over at us amused.

"Guess what?"I asked. He look made. "What,Rose,What.". He look really annoyed. I decided to have a little fun with it. I winked at him and put my hand on his thigh, my hand slowly starts to go up and down. He eyes turn lust full and I smirked. When I look down I noticed that he was really turned on, that and the bulge gave it away.

"Sucker punch." I say. Adrain looks confused. " What-" I then punched him in the balls and his nose. He screamed out in pain. I laughed. " She use to do that to all time to boys when we were on the run" Says Lissa from across the room. I smile at her. Just the Christian, Eddie, and Jill walked through the door. Adrain and reagin him self but he looks like he compostated.

Christian look over at Adrain and laughed. i laughed along with him. Soon everyone joined in except Adrain. When we finally stopped he said. " Finally your done." I just smirked. I then got an awesome Idea.

" Hey lets play Truth or Dare." I said. Every one agreed. I smirked. Eddie and Lissa look scraced. I'm the queen of truth or dare. " Um guys we are about to get fucked." Said Eddie.

" OOOOO WHO IS IT,WHO IS IT?" Said Adrain. His face was still red from the pain of the sucker punch. " What?" Asked Jill.

" Well , Eddie said we were about to get fucked." Said Adrain. Fucktard. " Not in that way, he meant as in your going to die." Said Lissa.

" OOOO then I want to go first." Said Adrain. I groned when he look at me. " Dare" Was all i said. He smiled.

" I dare you to run around the campus, with your shirt off. You have to do these until you get caught." He look smudged. I shrugged. I'v done worst. I took off my shirt and ran out. I got so many whistle and smack on the butts. I was finally caught. But it was the one person who would not send me to Krovia.

Dimitri.

He look at me wide eyes. He was checking me out. He licked his lips and gulped. He opened his mouth but what came out surprised both of us.

" OMG,YOU LOOK AMAZING IN THAT BRA ROSE!" I look over to see Mia rushing over to us. We be came friends after Spokan. She moved back to the Academy A few moths after the attack.

" I wish I had breast like yours." She said. I look down and see the new bra I bought a week ago when Lissa took me shopping. It was red with lace on it. Black lace. And it fit the tits perfectly.

" Um.. Thanks?" I came out more of a question. I look over at Dimitri who was still in a lust full gaze. He also look amused and smudged. The other day, he found out my little trip with Lissa, because he was ripping the other new bra I had. He was proudly reliving the memory.

" So what are you doing." She asked. I smiled and siad. " TRUTH OR DARE. What to join?"

She nodded. I turned to Dimitri and said." Your playing as well." His eyes widen and I just smirked. This should Be fun

—.

I know, I know short but I had to leave a Cliffy. Tell me if you want more.


	2. It just had to happen to me

WOW, Thanks guys for the support. I really love that you guys are enjoying this. And I want to contain these so, I look up a whole bunch of games. I already know some of the games that there going to play when I began this so, but now I have a hole bunch of twists. I'm not shitting you this is happing. I also i'm going to keep up a story line but it won't be sappy or over lovey dovey. I'm going to make all do weird shit. Dimitri, he got it coming. Damn it so hard to write this cause i'm laughing. But any ways Dimitri and Rose gonna get shit on.

I don't own anything and enjoy the Chapter. And also go read Wedding Crew, a new update is coming.

AND STAY CHEEZY!

D pov

Shit,shit,shit,shit. She gonna make me play. WHY? WHY ME GOD ,WHY? I DID NOTHING. One minute i think i'm gonna get lucky and the next i'm being drag to Adrain's room. WHY GOD WHY?

Rose had me by the wist and was draing me down do the the hall way. She and Mia talk the hole why like they were best friends. Assholes.

She will never know I said that. When we get there Rose bust open the door like It was her own apartment. Everyone look surprised that I was there and all Rose said was " There joining cause I made them." Rose put back on her sat down with Mia on her right and me on the left. They all got over there shock. Mia ,me, and Rose were on the coach while Lissa and christen were in the love seat. Every one else was on the floor.

" My turn." Said Roza. She look around until her gaze landed on Christian. He smirked and said dare. Roza pretended to think. I bumped her.

" Your dare is to go down stares with Dimitri, and Yell to every one you guys had crazy Monkey sex." Rose said. I galred at her and she just smirked. I kept glaring, she then frowned and gave me a look that said ' stop looking at me like that or no sex' I groaned but got up and pulled Christian with me. He look really pale but followed. I know everyone else was following to.

When we got to the lunch room because it was lunch time, Christian took a deep breath and said " HELLO EVRY ONE I HAVE SOME THING TO SAY." Everyone look at use. I look behind me to see Rose and the rest of the crew holding there laughter. But that not what got my attention, Rose was holding a damn video camera. Fuck.

" I HAD CRAZY MONKEY SEX WITH GURDAIN BELIKOV!" He yelled he then jump down and try to make a run for it but that when we heard moaning. I look behind me to see Rose Laptop playing. And all were heard was moaning and groaning. The sound sounded like me and Christian. I know me and Rose made a sex tape and proudly Lissa and Christian….. O SHIT THEY DIDN"T.

They put fucking two sex tapes together and made it into one. Rose was shaking with giggles. And so were the rest expect me and Christian.

"SHIT!" Yelled tape Christian. and then we heard a hole bunch of Russian cruse words that came from tape me. I'm going to fucking kill them. Me and Christian look at each other and ran. Every one in the lunch room was just staring. I got a few 'Come pick me up looks' from some guys. And some look disappointed. Mostly girls.

When we got back to the room every one fell to the floor laughing. Again expect me and Christian.

" were the hell did you get Dimitri's sex tape Rose?" Asked Eddie wiping tears away. " Because I'm mother fucking awesome." she said." well that and he doesn't lock his door." She smiled at me. No one knows about us yet and we both know very well that she the one that had the tape. Not me. And I do lock my door.

Once everyone was done laughing we went back to out seats. Christian turn. He turned to me. He open his mouth but before anything came out I said " Truth." He look sad. I'm not fucking risking it.

" Ok,umm, Have you ever had sex with a student?" He asked. I look over at Rose who face has fallen and know was glaring at Christian. I put up my Guardian mask. " yes. and i'm not telling you who." I knew they were about to ask who it was."OOOO Grurdain Belikov Broke the rules." Yelled Adrian. duchebag.

All of a sudden I feel something hot on my head. I feel it drip down my face. I hear a gasp to see Rose with white stuff in her hair. Every one stared and then that when we heard a chipper.

Holy Fuck we were shit on By a fucking bird.

—

Ha ha, I wasn't joking when I said there going to get shit on. Any way please review if you want it to continue, and I don't anything.


	3. AN pleas read

Ok, thanks for all the support, but I want to say that if you have any negative thought, keep then to your self. Ok don't go on about how much you don't like it. Ok, I know I'm not that great at writing, but instead of being the person that says you suck, be the person that says ' keep it up, your doing great, but work an the plot,grammar, and try to make the characters more like the book ones' ok. Don't go on about how much it your going to do that your bitch. So please be more respectful and try to be supported of. Thank you.

Thank you to all the support these, and I'll try to male make the plot,grammar,and the characters better.


	4. Heros and Monkey We are those people

Hey my fellow followers. I wanted to say thank you so much for the support. I love you guys, and I'm sorry for the lack of updating. It was Fourth of July here in America, so I took some time off.

disclamer

Me-I really am in love with the cheese.

Rose-oooo really, it not like your name is _Cheezy._

Me- No my name means That i'm Cheesy

Rose- Ok. * rolls eyes*

Me- I saw that.

Rose- Ok, well Cheezy does not own Vampire Academy.

Me- you forgot something.

Rose-OOO yea, And enjoy the chapter.

Me- this is why I do the Disclamer, STAY CHEEZY

D pov

I took a moment to register that there was a bird in the room. We were all frozen. Just the bird chippen away. Ok, how I'm going to get a bird out of the apartment? Hmmmm. Mayd-

" GET IT OUT, GET IT OUT, NO. NO,NO,NO, WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" We all look at

Eddie.

" Eddie It just a bird." said Mia. we were all looking at him as if he was insane. Two seconds later Rose started Laughing. " I forgot that you- yo-" she couldn't finishes her sentence. Lissa joined as well. There were both on the floor laughing with tears rolling down there face. Know we were all looking at them as if they were crazy. Once the composed there selfs they explained why Eddie freaked out.

" When we were Five, the school took us on a field was a bird at the dome of Birds. I'm shitting you that what it is called, by the way. The dome of Birds, had birds in it. So Eddie wanted to go in it." She smiled at Eddie, he was eyeing the bird. Lissa giggled."So the staff gives you food so the bird would land on you. Know Eddie had some bread early, and there was crumbs on him." Eddie had horrified look on his face." Know the bird were not even small birds. They were Canadian Geese." She let out a giggle." So we got to see a big ass Geese chase small little five years old Eddie around." every one laughed. Eddie look mad." And he has been afraid ever since. Even to small birds."

" In my defense I could have died." Said Eddie. He crossed his arms like a five year old. This made us laugh harder.

" Eddie there no way to revive yourself, your screwed with that story." Said Rose. We all laughed at his pout.

" Hey,guys. I'm going to wash my hair." Said Rose. " Can you guys get the Bird out." We all nodded. She narrowed her eyes. " I will come back when my shower's done, don't do anything stupid."I was kinda weird hearing the bad ass Rebel say this but we all nodded any way. When she left, I got up and look for a pot to catch the bird in. Eddie Went to a corner and whimpered.

"Ok,little guy, lets get you out of here." I had found a pot, and a lid, and was know chasing the bird around the living room. " Is no one going to Help?!" I asked very calmly.

" Nope." Said Christian popping the p. Jerk.

" This is way to funny." Said Adrian pulling his phone out and started to recored. I gave him a death glare. He immediately put his phone away.

I finally caught a bird an half hour later. I set the bird free, right when Rose came back.

" That was one hell Shower Rose." Said Christian." What did you do? Re-write the whole dictionary?"

" No, I was watching from the window, that and I didn't want to help Comrade." She smiled at me. I glared. She keep smiling. AHHHHHHHHHHH.

"Ok who turn is it?" Asked Rose, and Christian raised his hand.

Rose pov

" Ok, I want to finish this game so I have an idea. a dare, for all of us to do." Said Christian. " You guys up for it." He smiled at everyone. We all nodded.

' Ok our dare is to, Play a role. And we all have to act it out." He pulled out paper, a pen,and a hat out.I have no idea were he got the hat. He wrote down some thing put it in the hat and shook it up." Ok your roles all in here." He said as he passed it around.

" Mary Jane." Said Adrian with a smirk. He left and came back with a red wig, and some lipstick, and a bra with padding.

" A bad Monkey that speaks like a cave man." Said Eddie. Adrain left again, he came back with a monkey costume.

" I'm not even going ask why you have that." I said pointing to the brown Monkey suit.

"The hot guy, that is just there." Said Dimitri. I smiled. He-he.

" one of the Musketeer, choose your super power." said Jill. " WATER"

" Same here" Said Mia, holding up the Musketeer paper.

" By the way, If your a Musketeer, You guy are a group." We nodded. It was my turn.I reach in the hate and found a peace of paper that said _" Musketeer"_

" The Bad-Ass Musketeer Girl!" I Yelled. I smiled at my Group of people. They smiled back. Lissa

" Spirt Musketeer." She said passing the hat to Christian. He smiled and pulled out the peace of paper. He frowned. I went over and Read it.

 _'Spider-man, save Mary Jane from the bad Monkey, then kiss her. Wear Spider man underwear only.'_

I Laughed. I look over at Adrain and that made me laugh harder. He had the bra on under his shirt, so it looks like he has Boobs. He applied the lipstick and has a red wig on.

He look rerated

Everyone else soon saw these and the note and was laughing with me. Adrain and Christian were grimacing.

" Ok, I will do this." Said Crissy Pissy. He then walked out and came back in a cape, white socks, and spider-man under wear. Not boxers. No undies. I laughed really hard. This is was to funny.

When he was gone I had put on a cape that said Bad-ass. So have Lissa,Mia, And Jill. We also had Musketeer written on it.

Eddie had put on the monkey costume. He look so weird. Dimitri has nothing on or anything. So I walk over to him after my laughing fit and unbutton the first four buttons to his shirt so his abs were showing of, and made his hair look like sex hair. I knew exactly how to make his hair look exactly like sex hair, because i'v made it before. Wink, Wink.

"Ok, you guys ready to go down to the corridor?" I asked after making Dimitri look like a sex beast.I had a smile plastered on my face, but it quickly vanished when I saw all the girls drooling at Dimitri. All the guys were scowling at him and glaring.

 _" Rose, What the Hell! How did you make Dimitri look like the most hot's thing ever."_ Lissa Exclaimed through the Bond. I glared at her. See never averted her eyes, that just made me more angry.

" Ok, Lets go guys. Stop drooling over Dimitri, Take a picture it will last longer." I said Scowling at everyone. I pushed as much Rose Bravo into my words. I was still glaring at the three girls when Lissa spoke through the bond.

 _" Rose, Do you have a crush on Dimitri? Cause I know he does just by looking at his aura."_ Said Lissa through the bond. Damn you Auras for giving us away.

I quickly shook my head. She narrowed her eyes, no doubt looking at my aura. So I separated all my thought away from him and focus my thought on Stan. You know since I hate him. But damn Christian had to ruin that, and Dimitri was right by him. " Ok, You ready go? I'm growing old here." He said. I was looking at Dimitri. Those soft chocolate brown eyes. His light brown hair, and his amazing jaw line. And to make it worst his shirt was unbutton and he had sex hair. God, I love this man and his looks.

We all nodded and we went on are way. I had completely forgotten about the talk I had with Lissa here a minute ago.

 _" YOUR FUCKING IN LOVE WITH HIM?!" WHAT THE HELL ,WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"_ I look over at her. She look completely fine. Son of a bitch.

I walk to her and whispered"later"

 _" OO hell yes will talking about these, and he fucking in love with to. Damn never thought the day would come when you can keep a secret."_ Said Lissa. I look at her in defense.

" I'm great at keeping secrets." I said. She shook her head. " Your horrible at keeping secrets." She said. I sighed, and shook my head. And the Adrain upend his damn mouth.

" So, I see you figured out the big secret." He smiled. " HE KNEW,BEFORE I KNEW!" Lissa Yelled.

" WHY! WHY ADRAIN. SHUT YOUR FUCKING HOLE!" I screamed at him. I then turned to a fuming Lissa." He over heard a conversation that me and Dimitri we'r is how he knew. So please calm down. We will talk about this later." I said. She nodded still looking angry. Dimitri look confused at first, and then realization came to his features and sent a apologist look at me. I shook my head and smiled at him. Every one else was looking at us like we had three heads.

" Ok guys lets go." I said. they all nodded slowly and we contained our silent walk.

When we got to the corridor, we all look at each other and nodded. Eddie the monkey, went in first while carrying Mardrain with him. Mardain cried for help until the got to the middle of the corridor. " HELP THE BIG ASS MONKEY HAS ME, SAVE ME SPIDER-MAN!" He yelled. It was really hard to keep my laughter in. He look so freakin funny. Imagine it, Eddie as a Monkey, Carrying Adrain- with boos, Red lipstick, and red hair- thought the corridor. HA HA.

" SPIDER MAN, SPIDER-MAN, DO WHAT EVER A SPIDER CAN!" Fire ass Screamed the intro song to spider ran into the room, flinging his arm around and pretending to swing. Everyone the room look rather horrified,amused, or just confused. It was really hard to keep the laughter in.

" Drop her you evil son of a monkey!" Yelled Weird ass Spider Christian.I had giggles escaping me. That should tell you how funny it is, cause Rose Hathaway doesn't giggle.

" Good man. Die. Me take Women." Said Eddie flinging his arm out as a defense. Christian got right in front of him, turned to the left slightly, and put his fist right above his hips. He was making the super man stance. This is so funking funny.

Eddie put, Mardiran down and charge at Christian. I look over at the girls and nodded, we then stepped out.

" Get your dirty ass hands away from the Sipder, Monkey ass!" I yelled as Monkey Eddie try to punch Christian. He look over at me.

" Who weird non hot girls?" Fuck you Eddie. The girls didn't say anything so I took over.

" Were the Lesbian Musketeers."I say. Every one look shocked. The audience faces look very amused and confused. I so wanted to laugh, but I won't.

" Yea that is right, we want Mary Jane because she is hot!" Mia said these. She look over at me looking very amused.

" Um...um Yea" Mumbled Lissa and Jill. God they could be sisters, **{ An: ;) }**

to make this more exciting I grabbed Mia and Kissed her. She was shocked at first but soon got over it and Kissed me back. We used tonga and made sure everyone saw it.

She bit my lower Lip and I let her in, I pulled our bodies wrapped her arms around my waist and mine with hers. I can't say I was enjoying these but I am. She a good kisser, nothing like Dimitri but you get my point. At least she wasn't turning me on. She moaned to make it more believable, my hands went up her shirt and cup one of her breast, I pretend to moan.

We Finished our make out, to see every guy drooling. Were we that sexy?

" What the hell guys, that wasn't apart of the scripted." Yelled a Russian voice. He came out and I swear every girl jaws dropped. He had taken his shirt of. Sneaky Basteard.

He look at us and sighed, I knew he was acting out and trying, but I could tell he was jealous of the kiss. I smiled.

" Are we done?" He nodded. I then pulled Mia hand and we bowed and said. " THANK FOR COMING AND ENJOYING THE SHOW!" I yelled. Every person in the room that was not present in out little play look shocked. We all keep bowing.

When we finally left and got back to Adrain's room, we started to laughing really hard.

" Super Heros and Monkeys. We are those people." I heard someone mumble.

Yes we are, yes we are.

 **I'm so sorry for the long wait but I have been reading a Book called 'Ready Player One.' If you are a gamer,geek,or dork Read the Fucking Book. I fell in love with it. Holy shit. Any way Comment good comments. Love you all. and STAY CHEEZY.**

\- Cheezy


	5. Just Dance

**Ok I know you guys want me to do spine the bottle and I never,Trust I will do it. Not right know. So chill out on those games and Enjoy the chapter. I don't own anything**

R pov

" So, what do we do know?" Asked Christian. We had finally composed our selfs. Thank God, I thought I was going to die.

" I have an Idea." Said Adrain. We all look at him, he smirked. He then pulled out a vodka bottle and set it down in the middle of our weird circle.

" Are we going to play spin the bottle?" I asked. Adrain shook his head.

" No we are going to play Just Dance 2015." He said. Just dance, isn't that the game were you dance to songs.

" What are you,13." Mia said. " Lets play spin the bottle."

" Wimp, you can't even play this game." Said Adrain. Mia glared at him.

" I'm not a wimp, I don't want to play just dance." Mia scowled. It would be funny to see Adrain, Christian, Dimitri, and Eddie dance.

" I think we should do it, and whoever wins gets to choose the next people and the next song." I said, I also gave Mia a look that said, ' Trust me'

" Fine." She said. Adrain did a fist pumped in the air. " Ok i'm going to spine the bottle, whoever it lands on get to choose the song and there victim of dancing." Said Adrian. He then spine the bottle, and it land on me. Yes.

I smiled and look around. My eyes landed on Jill. I smiled and nodded to the big ass tv that Adrain had. She look scared but got up and we headed to the tv. I turned on the Will U and put in the Just Dance disk. I choose Jill for a reason.

Once we were in the Just Dace game, I started to search for a song. I finally found one. Dark Horse by Katey Parry. I smiled and Jill and I clicked my avatar, as did she, and then we DANCED.

I pretty sure someone was recording us, because everyone was laughing. I didn't choose a hard one but I could tell Jill was having trouble. I smiled I was going to win. Once the song ended, I look at our scores, and of course I won.

I turned around and look at every one. They all look scared.

" Eddie, Dimitri, Christian, and Adrain." I said I search the browser for a song. I smiled at the one the all be doing.

" You guys will dace to 'The Best Song Ever' By One Direction." They all gulped and glared at me. I just smiled and handed them there remotes. Still glaring at me, they all got up and moved to choose there avatars. Once they choose there avatars, then they DANCED.

( **AN: GO WATCH THE JUST DANCE VIDEO OF THIS OR JUST WATCH THE MUISE VIDEO. THEN IMAGEN THE BOYS DOING IT. YOU'LL LAUGH YOUR ASS OFF.)**

It was the most fucking funniest thing I have ever saw, and I recored it all. HA. Every girl in the room was rolling on the floor laughing there ass off. We even and tears rolling down or face, I'm telling you it was that funny. Dimitri won with out even trying. It was so funny seeing the Big ass Russian Dancing One Direction

" Ok, Dimitri won, he get to choose the next victim, so stop laughing at us!" Yelled Adrain. And so It went. Sometimes you just need to DANCE!

 **Ok I know it was short, But I heard the One Direction on the radio. And so I look up the video to the 'Best Song Ever' and I laughed really hard. I then played Just Dance with my brother, and 'The Best Song Ever' was one of the songs we had chosen. I then got this idea. And I couldn't stop laughing. I'm giggling right know, in facet.**

 **anyways I don't own anything, and stay CHEEZY**

 **-Cheezy.**


	6. Spine the Bottle

**Ok, i'm sorry for not updating lately but I have been a little busy, but know i'm back and here is your new chapter for GAME NIGHT.**

 **I don't own anything and stay CHEEZY**

 **-Cheezy ;)**

 **R pov**

Once we finished Just Dance we all sat down to play spine the bottle. We had decided to do spine the bottle after we do Just Dance.

We where all sitting in our weird circle as Adrain put the bottle down. He smirked up at me and muttered. "OOO I can't wait to kiss you." This also got a death glare from Dimitri, I chuckled and said. " Never in your wildest dream Adrain."

" You know you want it." He smirked at me again, I smiled and shook my head. He was so..so.. so annoying.

" Alright, let's get this on the road." Christian said as he clapped his hands getting out attention. I smiled at him.

" So who is going to go first." I say, Adrain hand went up. I again shook my head. I smiled at him and nodded to the bottle.

" Spine it, I'm not getting any younger." I say, he scoffed but did it anyways. The bottle went round, and round. Until it landed on, Drum role please.

Dimitri.

" Oh shit." Said Adrain. Adrain had gone very pale along with Dimitri, He was also giving him another Death glare. I wonder if that was a Talent.

Everyone in the room were laughing there ass's off. Adrain gave Dimitri a little peck before running to the bathroom and washing his moth. Dimitri look like he wanted to throw up. And all along this was happening I was recording and laughing my ass off.

" I hate this game." Dimitri muttered. When Adrain returned he gave Comrade a glare before continuing. Dimitri spun the bottle, the whole time it did, I was praying it landed on me, and I guess luck was on my side because it did land on me.

 **Eddie pov**

When the bottle landed on Rose, I was expecting to see her flip out but she surprised me by smiling. She tried to hide it but it was a shit eating grin.

Dimitri tried to hide his smile by putting up his mask but I could see he was happy to kiss her instead of anyone else. Rose rolled her eyes.

" Not Know Liss." She said, they were talking. Lissa shook her head and smiled at Rose.

Rose then turned to Dimitri, and smiled, he smiled back and leaned down. When there lips touch you could feel the electricity between them. They moved in sync and that is when I realized that it had been two minutes. I cleared my throat. There heads snapped back, as they blushed. Did they like each other? Because these two badass do not blush. hmmmm. I look over at Christian,Mia, and Adrain who gave me the same looks. I smiled. I can't wait to set them up.

 **R pov**

We continued after the amazing kiss that me and Dimitri just had. It was pretty funny watching Christian and Adrain kiss. After them it was Lissa and Christian, Mia and Lissa, Mia and me, Me and Dimitri again, Dimitri and Eddie. I was now getting board of this game so I stopped the bottle again and said.

" Who wants to play I Never!"

 **Did you like? Well I have a plan on when everyone Finds out about Dimitri and Rose, and it is not going to be in I never. I never is going to be next so be watchful of that.**

 **I Hoped you enjoyed and stay CHEEZY**

 **-Cheezy;)**


	7. Spicy I Never

**Ello my fellow followers, i'm back and I got a new chapter with me on GAME NIGHT! Yea yea I know I didn't update this weekend but that is because I'm very busy with sleeping in. In other words I'm lazy. So i'm sorry but here is I never! That's Good news.**

 **Anyway I don't own anything and I hop you enjoy the chapter**

 **Stay Cheezy!**

 **-Cheezy**

R pov

"YEA!" Screamed Eddie for some unknown reason. I look at everyone else who nodded eagerly, Adrain look very disappointed.

" I didn't get to kiss Rose." Whined Adrian throwing his hands up into the air. Me on the other hand fist pumped into the air.

"Fuck yea I didn't" I screamed smiling a shit eating grin. Everyone laughed and shook there heads. After a few complantes we finally got Adrain to go get jellybeans. He came back with a bowl full of jelly beans.

"Well, Adrian you got a bowl and a stomach full of jellybeans." Said Christian. "know you just need a red suit and a white beard."Adrian stuck his tongue at him.

"ok, let's get this show on the road." I said as Adrain passed 20 jelly beans around the table. I took a deep breath and look around. "Who wants to go first?"

Lissa hand shot up "ME!" I look at her with a half confused and horrified look. I haven't explained why I haven't told her about Dimitri.

 _"Don't worry Rose, I won't say anything that is about you and Lover boy over here. I might be pissed at you but i'm not one to kiss and tell."_

I Gave her a great full look. I nodded for her to tell us her I never. She smiled said

" I never Fell in love with someone younger then me."

Eddie,Dimitri,and Adrain all ate one. I know about Adrain and Dimitri but Eddie was a new to me. We all look at him.

He shrugged telling us he didn't want to talk about it. hmmmm.

Next was Pissy Chrissy.

"I never had sex with someone older then me." Every one ate one, except Dimitri and Christian.

"Holy shit! Rose have had Sex! Who the hell is he?" Mia. She saw me fucking eat one. Shit. Everyone was shocked. Well. Dimitri and Lissa were faking it.

 _"I still can't believe you have had sex with a 24 year old."_

I laughed at her. She glared. Mia kept rambling and demanding. I turned to her and gave her look that shut her up.

Next was Dimitri.

"I never drank blood before." Every Moroi ate one. my turn.

"I never punched Sparky." This surprised everyone, I just shrugged." I'm waiting for the right time."

Eddie and Adrian ate one. Eddie punched him on 'accident' at the mall one day.

Next was Mia.

"I never had a crush on a teacher." She smiled when me and Lissa ate one. We both had a crush on our 5th grade teacher. My other teacher crush was Dimitri.

Next was Jill.

"I never agreed Rose had the biggest boobs." She ate one at along with every girl,Drain and Dimitri. I saw him sneaking it in so did Mia.

"Holy fucking shit. You agree on this." She said getting everyone attention."YOUR HER TEACHER!"

 _"Of course he does. He probably does thing to them."_

I laughed at what Lissa thought. She look at me. " Right!" She yelled. I agreed with a nod. Everyone look at us and then back to Dimitri.

"Guys. He see me in a sport bras almost every day, and he is the opposite sex. A man. He notices these things." I said. Everyone nodded but still look at Dimitri like he was crazy.

Eddie.

"I never had a crush on Rose." That son of a bitch.

 **He he. No they are not going to find out in the next chapter. I have a plan I just wanted to make things spicy. Any way I don't own any thing and I hop you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **STAY CHEEZY  
-CHEZZY;) **


	8. The Talk

**I'M BACK! And I have come with a new chapter for GAME NIGHT. YEA! I want to say thank you for the feed back I have gotten, I really do love that I make you all laugh. I enjoy all your stories to! :P I-Cheezy- have a new idea for a story. I have been reading Ruby Red, and I'm in the mood for some time traveling. What do you say? I have already got a story on Watt pad for time traveling, I will transfer that story to this account, and it is nothing like Ruby red or Doctor who and so on. So tell me if I should or Should not do it!**

 **Disclamer:**

 **Rose:Doodoodododododododododo *Playing with Xbox***

 **Cheezy and Dimitri: *Walks in the room.***

 **Rose: Doododooododododo- oooo Hey Cheezy and Dimitri how is it going?**

 ***Both look at her***

 **Dimitri: What are you doing?**

 **cheezy: OOOOOOO HALO COUT ME IN GIVE ME THE CONTRALER!**

 **Dimitri: Wha-**

 **Both Rose and Cheezy: SHUT UP * Still Playing*  
Dimitri: *Sighs* Cheezy own's nothing, that has anything to do with VA. Enjoy the chapter and- **

**Rose and Cheezy: STAY CHEEZY.**

 **-Cheezy ;)**

 **D pov**

Shit, Shit, shit, shit, in every langue. what i'm I suppose to do, should I eat one as fast I can or try to sneak it in? Eddie was looking at me, not breaking eye contact. _'there goes trying to sneak it in.'_ I thought. He study me as he said his words. I really hated the fact that I agreed to play.

Eddie still has not broken eye contact, he gave me a smirk as I raised my hand to put the jelly bean in my mouth, I was halfway there to my mouth with Lissa spoke.

"Ok i'm done with this game. It ruins friendships and I really need to talk to Dimitri." She look right at me and I felt very exposed. She got up and came over to me, she took me by the ear. My mama use to do this when she was mad with me, I don't like re living this.

She draged me out of the room and I heard laughing from the apartment. Assholes.

Lissa kept me down at her level as we walked into the bathroom. When we got in there She let go of my ear -which i'm pretty sure is red right now- she look straight at me. Again I felt very exposed.

"Alright, i'm not going to beat around the bush here, so I'm going to tell you this straight." She said look me straight into the eye. Who ever thought this women would be scary."Do you love Rose?"

I look at here like she was crazy. I love Rose with all my heart and to be comply honest, I would give up this life for her. When she entered my life, every _They come fist_ thought went from my mind, to me ,she comes first. I know it is bad but I don't care.

" Yes, I love her with all my heart." I look Lissa in the eye when I said this. Lissa smiled, she came over to me and hugged me.

"Thank you for making her happy. She has never experienced this before, she always said to me that boys were nothing, I always came first." Lissa said as she hugged me tighter. " I can see the change you put in her, she was never interested in one else except you. One more thing," She pulled back from the hug and look right at me." Does she come first for you. Don't lie."

I was shocked. I didn't know how to answer this. _She would know if you lie, she can see your aure idiot._ I said to myself. I closed my eyes and nodded waiting for the yelling began.

When nothing happened I opened my eyes to see happy tears coming from Lissa eyes. " Good because if you put you her first it means that you have fallen hard. You have healthy love and you don't hesitate, any one can see that you love her by those simple little acts." She smiled, she hugged me tighter as I ran the words in my head. I smiled I thinks that I was just approved.

"But if you hurt her in way, I will hunt you down and kill you. Got it?" She growled digging her nails into my back. I gulped. Damn she was scary. I nodded looking at her wide eyes and fear of pissing her off.

She smiled and went back to hugging me. I let out a breath that I was holding. I went back to hugging her.

"We should get back before some one comes in on us." Said Lissa. Before she went I remember the she has a bond with Rose so I pulled her back and look straight in to Lissa eyes.

" I wasn't lying Rose, I do love you that much. And I know your in there because you wanted to see the talk so don't act like you didn't see it." I said. Lissa look confused but then we herd a 'Damn It!' From the other side. I laughed.

We soon excited the room, we went back into the living room taking out seats.

"So what did you guys talk about?" Asked Eddie, he was smirking once again.

"We talked about something Rose said early. Also Dimitri Birthday coming up so I need to know what he wanted for his birthday." Said Lissa as she sat next to Rose. Rose had a shit eating grin on her face when my birthday was brought in the conservation. What does she have planed. Her birthday was a month ago after the attack. Me and Lissa shoot Water guns at her on her birthday, and Christian and Adrain put cake in her face. She was probably plotting revenge. Yea. note sarcasm

"oo Ok." Eddie said looking like he was deep in thought.

"I have an Idea for the next game!" Yelled Adrain. "It is on I made up." (An: I did make this up.)

" OO What is it Adrain?" Asked Mia, he smiled at her and said.

"You got what I don't got."

 **So Did you like? I had fun writing this. I made this game up which I thought would be fun and funny for them to play.**

 **anyway I don't own anything and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **AND STAY CHEEZY  
-CHEEZY! **


	9. You got what I don't got!

Hey **I'm supper sorry for the lack of updating but I had a little work to do, and I'm sorry! Anyways I don't own any thing and STAY CHEEZY!'**

 **-Cheezy**

 **R pov**

"That's the most stupidest name I have ever heard! It's another way of saying I never!" I yelled, God Adrain is a dumbass. He look over at me narrowing his eyes like a hawk whaching his food.

" You don't even know what the game is about yet and your yelling at me" he yelled back, I glared back at him with as much force as I can.

" Then please do tell me what 'You got what I don't got' is about" I yelled back,fling my arms up for more dramatic affect. His narrowed eyes never faltered as he smirked.

"This game is about,the truth." He started. ' _O good God helps us now'_ I laughed, I got very couries looks but I just shrugged and made a motion for Adrain to continue."Anyways" he glared at me."well, there's 2 groups in this game. The first group is the gamers and the second is the one who ask the questions. That will be me." He pointed to himself. "You guys are the gamers. Your jod is to answer the questions, what you do is I hand out paper and pens, you most write you answer down and put your name at the bottom, you then put the paper in this hat" he pulled out a top hat were I have know idea were he got it from. "Alsoyou have to stick to the truth, you can't lie. This is going yo tell us what and who is better in this little crew" oooo great we have a nick name. Just fan-fucking-tantascit.

"Why don't we just say our aswers?" Asked Jill. She look at Adrain with a lost look in her eyes. Adrain look at her and smiled, he no longer had hawk eyes but big sarcastic eyes.

"Well jailbait that's easy, because one it would be more fun and dramatic." He said this in a light tone, he soon turned back to us, smiling.

"This sounds boring!" I yelled. I look up at the ceiling. Every one in the room ignored me and my complaints.

"I think it sounds fun"said Lissa In a happy light tone, everyone else agreed.

"Am I the only one who sees that this game is like I never but worst!" I exclaimed looking at all the. Like they were crazy. I'm probably the one who looks crazy but truthfully I don't give a fuck. I'm Rose Hathaway.

"Yep" This came from Christain, he also poped his 'P'. I look over at him and growled.

"Ass"I muttered, he was far from me but not to far, he was about to respond when Dimitri interrupted.

"As much as I love to here you guys argue, I rather not, let's start the game" he grabbed a pen and paper swiftly. Everyone else followed. Including me. Fuck

Adrain look in deep thought as he, look for a question to ask. Once he did he look at use all and said.

"Who in the group, has the best body." He said this in a deep voice. And there's the real reason why he wanted to do this.

I smirked, I quickly wrote down Dimitri on the piece of paper and put in the hat. Lissa was blocking me so I have know idea what she wrote.

Once everyone had put there little tiny peace of paper in the hat, Adrain took it and shook it up. He look inside and pick a piece of paper.

"Rose, is Lissa's answer" Christain look outrage. He look over at her, she just shrugged.

"she has any amazing body" was all she said. She kissed Crissy Pissy on the cheek and hand motion for Adrain to continue. He did.

All the girls had said I was the best looking one in the group, and the guys just said there girlfriends. Eddie said Jill and I was superised at first but so gotten over it.

"another Rose!" Said Adrain. "Dimitri" we all looked at him. He blushed and look away. I smiled and did that eyebrow thing that Dimitris does. He blushed deeper.

"Dimtri, Rose" said Adrain. "Awe come one, why not me!" He winned. I look over at him with narrowed eyes.

"one, I didn't know we could choose you, two, have you seen his six pack!" I yelled. Everyone shook there head. I look over at Dimtri who was again Blushing. I groaned."never mind, containe."

Adrain asked his quistens, we had bumpt into boobs again, and all the girls,and Dimitri had said I had the greatest. We did who was the hottest and every girl choose Dimitri. It was funny to see Christain face when he found out that he was overlooked by a Russian.

We conteuied this game for about a few more rounds but I got tried

"ok I'm done with this game lets play a new one!" I said, I had a great idea on what we were going to play next. "I want to to play Mafia."

 **Yea a new chapter! Ok, I know I suck but I'm going to post a new chapter as soon as I can! I'm really excited about this Mafia game so, I hope you liked this chapter, it's not nearly as funny but the next chapter will be more funny! Any ways I don't own any thing and stay CHEEZY**

 **-Cheezy**


	10. MAFIA!

**NEW CHAPTER IS HERE!**

 **Disclamer:I don't own anything! AND DON'T FORGET IT!**

 **ENJOY THE CAPTER AND STAY CHEEZY!**

 **-Cheezy**

 **D pov**

"If you don't mind me asking, but what is Mafia?" I asked. We have been playing one of those made up games Adrain came up with when Rose had yelled out that she was Bored and wanted to play, Mafia.

She look over at me in shock, everyone in the room gasped. I look around with wide confused eyes."What? What did I say?" They all just keep staring.

Lissa,Finally relived me from my confushen. "Rose's favorite game to play is Mafia. It's a card game. It's were you play a role and you have to figure out who is who." I raised in eyebrow, something I knew Rose hated. I look at her, as she glared back at me, her eyes were narrowed into slits and she sat there with crossed arms glaring at me. I chuckled looking at her.

"Explain more to me please." I turned back to Lissa and she explain what the game was. "Well, since there eight of us were going to need eight roles. This game is all about luck. When you first start the game you have to choose your story teller, or narrator. There job is to tell, a story and summon up the roles. For example, if I were the Narrator I would say. "Once upon a time there lived a town, but this town had a promblem. They had a Mafia. The mafioso.." And so on, You also have to summon them, for example if I were going to summon The Mafioso I would say "Mafioso awaken." She look at me to make sure I was keeping up I nodded. She smiled and returned to what she was saying.

"Ok, roles. So when playing this game you have cards, you just get a normally deck of cards. For each number and symbol is a role. So the narrator choose the cards and roles, so 3 Hearts is the Mafioso, 4 clovers is the doctor. You can not, can not tell anyone your roles-" She was interrupted by Christain.

"Why Would we tell anyone are roles, Liss?" He asked. She glared at him, she slapped him on the top of head.

"Shut up, I'm explaining the game." She said in a calm but strong tone, It was a tone a mother would use on her children.

She turned back to me and started we she left off."Anyway, back to what I was saying before I was interrupted." That got Christain a glare and a Rose,Eddie, and Mia to laugh."Since we have eight, well seven since one of us is going to be the narrator. We are going to have seven Roles. The Roles are, Investigator, Jailor,doctor, Mafioso, framer, and the Godfather. The Investigator has the role of investigate, when he or she is summoned they can point to one of the person, and the narrator has to give them a clue. For example if the investigator pointed to the doctor the narrator can say he or she deals with knifes. Now this can mean roles, Doctor or the Mafioso. Every role has a another role just like it. The godfather and the Godfather and Towny. Now If the Framer, frames one of the people that the Investigator investigate the narrator tells the investigator that he or she is the framer. But if the investigator points to the real framer, the narrator has to tell he or she is the framer. The investigator also can shoot people, so if he or she thinks one is guilty the investigator can kill them" She took a deep breath and continued.

"The jailor can jail one of the other roles. So if the narrator summons the jailor the jailor can point to the one of the roles and jail them, The narrator then summons that person by tapping them. The jailor has the write down there questions and the other person has to write down there answers. they have three minutes to ask and answer questions. Once the three minutes are up the Jailor has the choice of executing the person if they think they are guilty. If the don't think there guilty they can go back to playing the games. The godfather can 'play' as the jailor. This roles does the same thing the Jailor does. Answer and asking questions, if the Godfather kill's you, that means your dead. Your role is reveled. The Mafioso just kill's anyone he or she wants. The doctor can heal that is the game."She put her arms up, curling her fingers into a fist."I did it, that only took 30 minutes." She closed her eyes and did a victory dance.

Rose laughed."It's not as hard as it seems it's really fun. Once we start to play it will be quick." She smiled. Her eyes were light, as she gave me a full smile. I smiled back, her breath caught. I look over at everyone else to see that they were all looking at us. They all had there eyebrows raised.

Eddie had a shit eating grin on his face, he wiggle his eyebrows and he gave me a grin that I think people in Canada can see. Jill was looking at Rose she look at Mia- who was doing the same thing- and whisper something into her ear, Mia's confused smiled became a smirk as she nodded. Eddie leaned over and joined there conservation. Soon Everyone was talking in the little group that Jill and Mia had created. Me and Rose were the only one's that weren't in there little conservation. She look at me with confusion, I just shrugged.

"Why don't you go into Lissa head to see what there talking about?" I whispered to her. She look at me with wide eyes.

"Don't you think I tried that!" She snapped at me. I look at her, with a shocked look.

"Ok, calm down. It was just a question." I said, I put a arm around her calming her down. I could see the darkness coming. She leaned into me closing her eyes inhaling my sent. I squeezed her shoulder. I had forgotten that our friends were around us.

I came back to the real world, to see everyone look at us. Each fucking one of them had a smirk plastered on there face. damn those smirks.

"So, when you guys are done cuddling. I would love, to start the game." Adrain said, he held up seven cards. One ace, 4 cloves, 6 hearts, 1 cloves,king. queen, and a Jack. I sighed, and laughed when Rose flipped Adrain off.

"HEY ROSIE! Never thought the day would cum,-Wait, I'm Sorry, I just realized you were a virgin. sorry for my words." Christain smirked. Rose's eyes widen as she look at Christain. She then turned to Lissa, who was staring at Christain With wide eyes.

"LISSA,WHAT THE-" She was yelling at Lissa, but she cut herself off. Her eyes were written with realization, as she look at the weird group of people. She narrowed her eyes at Eddie. He blushed and scooted back. Rose's eyes widen with anger. My eyes widen as I tackled her down, she was kicking and screaming.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! WHAT THE HELL I MEAN WHY? EDDDIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" This wasn't the darkness, this was just normal hot head Rose.

"Wow, if you could only fight like these in practice we would be golden." I muttered, she seemed to hears this, before I could stop it, her knee connected with my, manhood. I grunted as I rolled off her, groaning. Were the hell did that come from.

I started to yell at Russian swear words. I held back tears. Wow. Why? IT HURTS SO MUCH! God, I don't think i'll ever get the thing to come up again.

"ROSE STOP! YOUR NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!" I look over to see Rose on top of Eddie. She was glaring at him. She some how tore her gaze from him to Lissa and said.

"I know, but this is fun and I think I almost made Dimitri Cry." Adrain burst out laughing, Christain look over at me and fell to the floor laughing along with Adrain. Jill,Mia, and Lissa just shook there heads. Rose look over at me and mouthed 'Sorry, I'll make it up later' I glared, as she chuckled at my glare. I finally composed myself and sat up.

"Can we please play the game NOW!" Jill Yelled. Mia nodded along. Lissa sighed as she explained the cards roles."The ace is the Mafioso, The 4 cloves is the Godfather, the 1 cloves is the investigator,the 6 hearts is the framer, The queen is the jailor, and the king is the doctor." She then shuffled the cards and passed them out.I got the 6 hearts. Hmmm I already know who i'm going to frame.

"Ok, does everyone have there cards?" Asked Lissa. Everyone nodded."So, that means I'm the narrator, ok." She cleared her throat. She motion for all of us to lay down and close our eyes. We all did so.

"Once upon a time there lived a town, in this town there lived a chubby kid, a skinny girl with big boobs, A fat man, a fat women with tiny boobs, a geeky boy that never eats and has acne, a smelly girl, and a mean old women. This town yelled at each other for so many things. But some of them got tired of them and decided they should kill the one's they hated the were called the Mafia." There was a pause until she said "Mafioso awaken" I waited a few seconds until she said"Framer Awaken" My eyes shot open. I sat up and instantly pointed to Rose and then laying back down with a satisfied smirk. I heard a chuckle, as she continued. "Investigator awaken" I perked up listening to everything. "THATS THE FRAMER" I had no clue if it was me or Rose but it still made me smile.

"SHOOT HER! SHOOT THE BITCH" Eddie's voice rang through the room. Well it look like Eddie is the investigator. I stifled my laugh.

"Eddie you gave away your role."Lissa said. I heard a snort, as he responded "Yea, but i'm helping the town. So who cares" I heard a thud. "Ooo by the way I shot her."

"Anyway, Godfather awaken" I heard some shuffling. after the Godfather was done the Jailor was next."Jailor awaken" I was pocked. I sat up to see Rose. She smirk as she look at me. She wrote something on the white bored. it said _'Hey, I love you, sorry about kneeing you in the balls, I'll make it up to you'_ I snorted as I wrote me answer. _'I don't think I can even get it up, and aren't you suppose to be asking me questions?'_ I held it up for her. She read it over smiling as she wrote her answer. I felt Kinda guilty for framing her. She then held up her bored _'We'll see about that ;) and your first question is that, did you frame me?'_ My eyes widen, she guessed it, she fucking guessed it. Wow, I taught her well. I sighed as I wrote my next words. _'Why do you think I framed you?'_

I Held it up for her to read, I bit my lip. I tended to do that when I felt guilty. She noticed this as she read my bored. She sighed and wrote her next words. _'I love you but i'm executing you.'_ she then showed it to Lissa who nodded and motion us to lay down. After a while, the game ended and Lissa said.

"All rise" We did so. looking at each other.

"The Mafia was not so lucky, and the towny doctor is the worst of the bunch. The Skinny big boobs girl- Christain-" Lissa was going to continued the story but was interrupted by Rose's laughed. She slapped her leg, after she tried to composed herself. Key word Tried. She took one glimpsed at Christain and burst out laughing again. After a little while, and a few glares from Lissa.

"Ok, anyway The Skinny big boobs girl, was the Jailor he jailed the Godfather, The chubby kid-Jill- the godfather had gotten out safe." We all heard a Dame it. we all ignored it."The chubby kid then killed, Then killed the mean fat lady with tiny boobs-Mia- who was the mafioso, but before she was she killed the mean fat man-Rose-" I burst out laughing, Christian follow me. after a few minuets and of a few swear words from Rose Lissa Continued "Rose was the jailor, she was framed by the framer, the geeky smelly girl-Dimitri-, But before she died she executed him, she was also killed by The investigator the geeky skinny acne boy-Eddie-. He was never killed, and the Doctor the mean old lady-Adrain- and she healed herself." She took a deep breath.

We were all on the floor laughing.

"Wow, EVERYONE HATES ME! AND I WAS A GOOD ROLE!" Exclaimed Rose.

"Because your a bitch" Said Christain. She glared at him. He glared back. She flipped him off, and so on it went.

"Why the fuck did yourself Adrain" Said Eddie. Adrain shrugged as he took a swing of his Vodka.

"I like myself" He said, I shook my head.

"Hey guys it's late, I'm going to go to bed. I'll see you guys later!" Rose's voice, came over out laughter. She winked at me and I was standing in moments.

"Yea me to" I ran to to door, ingnoring the confused glancing.

So you can guess what me and Rose did that night.

 **I DID IT! It only took me *Checks Watch* 7 hours. Damn. Well it was worth it! Any way I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

 **and stay CHEEEEEZZZYYYYYYY**

 **-Cheezy**

 **;)**


	11. AN

Hey Guys, I can't update this week or maybe the next because my brother had just moved out, and I have a screwed up past, and he was my rock. He was there for me when things happen and I just need a break from writing for a bit. NOT LONG! I will get back on it soon, don't worry but he just left for college so i'm kinda a mess. And to make it worst i'm sick. So you can see everything going done hill at the moment, i'm really, really, really sorry. I'll update as soon as I can. I LOVE YOU ALL!  
STAY CHEEZY!

-Cheezy


End file.
